tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shielder (Fate/Conqueror - Ninigi-no-Mikoto)
Shielder '''is one of the Shielder Class Servants during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. His Master was Sasuke Kawakami. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills '''Self-Defense Field: Personal Skills Divinity: Military Tactics: Magic Resistance: Battle Constitution: Charisma: Instinct: Riding: Protection from Arrows: Protection from Blades: Protection from the Elements: Noble Phantasms Yata no Kagami: The Mirror that Reflects Heaven and Earth Yata no Kami: The Mirror that Reflects Heaven and Earth, also known as the Yata Mirror, the God Mirror, the Yata God, or the Yata God Mirror, is a mirror shield that belongs to Ninigi-no-Mikoto. It was given to him by his grandmother, Amaterasu, the Japanese Goddess of Fire. Instead of straight up stopping attacks like most Shields, it instead reflects the attacks back at the attackers, and anyone else near them. It even triples the power and speed of said attack when it does. In Japanese Mythology, it's said that the Yata Mirror was able to block lightning bolts from the heavens. When it's not in use, Yata no Kami looks just like a normal, small, brown, metal-plated shield that he places on his back. When he activates it, it grows five times it's normal size, and dematerializes for a few seconds, then it rematerializes as a shield made out of pure energy rather than being a solid object. It's a Divine Construct which is potentially the strongest shield in all of Mythology, besides maybe Zeus' legendary shield, Aegis. Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Great Sword of virtue and Valor - The Blade that Slices Heaven and Earth Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Great Sword of Virtue and Valor - The Blade that Slices Heaven and Earth, also called Kusanagi '''or '''Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. It was given to him by his grandmother, Amaterasu, the Japanese Goddess of Fire. It's a Divine Construct and a Holy Sword that has the ability to both topple armies and destroy barriers, making it double as an Anti-Army and an Anti-Barrier Noble Phantasm. The only sword in Fate/Conqueror that can match its power is Carmina Burana, the sword wielded by Artoria Pendragon which is a more recent version of Excalibur. Yasakani no Magatama: The Jewel that Grants Protection from Amaterasu Yasakani no Magatama: The Jewel that Grants Protection from Amaterasu, also known as Yasakani no Magatama, Yasakani, or Magatama, was granted to him from Amaterasu, his grandmother, and takes the form of a crystal which has been implanted inside of Ninigi no Mikoto's chest and cannot be destroyed. It endows divine protection from Amaterasu, which takes the form of black flames that surrounds Ninigi when he's about to be attacked. It doesn't make him immortal, but enemy attacks will do far less damage to him than normal. It also includes certain skills during the Holy Grail War, such as Protection from Arrows, Protection from Blades, and Protecton from the Elements; any attacks that falls int hos ecategories can't hurt him no matter what. Relationships Sasuke Kawakami Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Shielder Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Asian Heroic Spirits